1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window shutter having both high strength and structural stability made of a solid front panel of polyvinyl chloride having at least one support member affixed in the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window shutters have been used for many years, either for decorative purposes, protection during storms, or both. Early shutters were typically made of wood and were subject to several problems including rotting, warpage and dimensional changes due to moisture absorption. More recently, polyvinyl chloride has been used to manufacture shutters. Although the use of polyvinyl chloride has solved many problems associated with wooden shutters, existing polyvinyl chloride shutters may still be subject to strength and structural stability problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,505 issued to Taylor discloses a window shutter having a panel made from various components. The Taylor shutter includes two vertical side members 11, with each having a channel, which accepts an aluminum rod 14. The side members 11 are then attached to the center portion of the shutter via mortise and tenon joints. An adhesive is used to seal the mortise and tenon joints. Window shutters having a face panel made of multiple pieces have limited structural stability and do not pass the standard industry testing for sever weather stability. Consequently, a need exists in this industry to produce a polyvinyl chloride outdoor window shutter of sufficient strength and structural stability to pass standard industry testing of severe weather stability.